Come Here
by le robot fou
Summary: Soundwave is a young mech recently employed by Senator Ratbat, and lately, Soundwave has been getting a strange feeling from the senator. I do not own Transformers. Rated MA for sticky and non-con.
1. Chapter 1

"Come here, Soundwave."

The blue mech turned around from his desk and looked up at the Senator, at the other mech's desk, above him. It had been a few solar cycles since Soundwave had started working for Senator Ratbat and each day seemed to have the same Functionalist comments from the purple mech – belittling and degrading jokes about his beast-form companions.

But, he would have to deal with the vile comments. Because of his employment by Ratbat, Soundwave could now afford an apartment – and one only a few streets down from the Senators' housing, mind you – to house both him and his new cassettes; he just couldn't afford to lose what he had going on now.

"Soundwave!" the Senator barked. Soundwave rushed over to the mech as the purple bot turned in his chair. Soundwave stood patiently and waited for orders, but none came. Ratbat only stared at him with an odd emotion coming from him through Soundwave's telepathy, one that Soundwave had felt from other bots before on the streets, one he did not grasp the concept of. Finally, Ratbat spoke.

"Soundwave, I will require you tonight for a banquet for the Senate," he said in his casual tone. Soundwave nodded and continued to get the same odd emotion emitting from the Senator; it was as if something clicked in his processor and this strange emotion radiating off his E.M. fields came to be. "Make sure you are clean, and polish your armor," he continued while Soundwave nodded. The blue mech waited for more added directions, but the Senator only exclaimed, "Well, what are you waiting for? I've sent you the information via comm link; I will pick you up a breem before. Oh, and Soundwave, don't bring any of those vile beasts along with you."

Exiting the Senate building, Soundwave rushed home in a long stride, becoming anxious about tonight; the Senator's request was so…bizarre. Once inside his apartment, Soundwave found that he was home alone – the cassettes out doing who knows what. Soundwave walked to his berthroom and began to prepare for the night.

It wasn't until later that Soundwave came down to the entrance of the grey, chromatic apartment building, waiting for the senator's arrival by the curb of the busy city street. The night's wind was cold on his faceplates, only masked by his visor. He looked at his H.U.D., the senator was exactly 3.2 nanokliks late…3.3…3.4…3.5…3.6…3.7…A vehicle with shaded windows pulled up at the curb and a door opened, Senator Ratbat was inside. Soundwave got in and sat next to the senator in his usual stiff, postural manner.

"By the Allspark, Soundwave! You are not even in the slightest fit to present yourself! I'll have to take you to my house to fix you up. Primus, what were you thinking," Ratbat scolded.

"Soundwave: did as y-"

"I don't care! We are going to fix this _properly_." Soundwave sat quietly the rest of the way, not wanting to anger the senator any further. He _did_ do as Ratbat asked; he looked fairly all right, polished armor and all. After a quick few turns the vehicle came to a halt and the door opened once more. Soundwave got out and waited for Senator Ratbat at the curbside. The senator exited the vehicle and the two entered the silver and gold edged building, Senator Ratbat's private estates.

Soundwave had never been here before and the inside was just as fascinating as the outside. Beautiful crystals hung from the ceiling and gold lined everything while the bronze furniture gleamed. The blue mech followed the senator to a small elevator, most likely going directly to the senator's private quarters. The two entered and Soundwave found that he was right; they exited the lift right into Senator Ratbat's quarters. Soundwave looked around, feeling more anxious than before, sensing that strange emotion from Ratbat again.

"Come, Soundwave," Ratbat cooed. Soundwave nearly jumped at the gentle tone of voice; this was unlike the senator. Despite his hesitance, Soundwave still nodded and continued to follow Ratbat to the senator's berthroom.

"Sit," Ratbat ordered from the far side of the huge room, gesturing to the double-sized berth, which was set against the adjacent wall. The cassette player sat on the berth, hands in his lap and waited for the senator who was, at the moment, digging through some drawers.

"Ah, here it is," the senator murmured. Ratbat came towards Soundwave holding a bottle of wax and a small cloth; Soundwave was starting to get uncomfortable, twitching his fingers ever so slightly as the senator came closer to him. "Move your hands, Soundwave, and just stay still and relax," Ratbat whispered near the telepath's audials. This time Soundwave did jump, and Ratbat chuckled in amusement. The unknown emotion was now pulsing from Ratbat, making Soundwave all the more nervous.

The senator started to wax the blue mech, who shivered at each touch of his plating. "Relax, Soundwave," Ratbat whispered again. Soundwave tried his best to sit still, but resorted to his stiff, awkward posture, cringing now and then. Senator Ratbat worked his way down from his shoulder plates, then to his chassis. Long, smooth strokes pressed onto his chestplates, making the cassette player shiver in a way unusual to him. The senator smirked as he continued along his path, making the younger mech tremble in delight and suppress a squeal. Ratbat proceeded lower and lower until…

Soundwave sat stock still, becoming very anxious and confused as the senator smirked at him, the purple mech's E.M. field radiating that intense feeling again. "Soundwave, you can trust me," the senator breathed into Soundwave's audials, making the telepath's entire frame shiver. Ratbat began to rub the plating slowly, placing pressure on the codpiece's buttons and heating up the paneling surrounding his touch. Soundwave couldn't help but give a drawn out moan, immediately regretting it afterwards. Senator Ratbat laughed darkly, "That feel good, Soundwave?"

More pushing of his crotch buttons and Soundwave moaned again, this time trying to restrain his volume. The Senator's fans clicked on and Soundwave resorted to shock again, his mouth involuntarily making an "oh" shape. More of Soundwave's panels started to warm up, and he feared his cooling fans too would online. "I'm going to need you to turn over so I can finish," Senator Ratbat muttered to the young mech. Soundwave, not knowing what to do at all now, did as he was told, stood and turned over, and bent over across the berth.

Ratbat's smirk grew into a wide, devilish smile as he took the cloth and pressed against the cassette player's aft. "Mmmmm," the senator moaned, starting a tremble in Soundwave's frame that wouldn't be stopping any time soon. "Oh, don't be scared, Soundwave," Ratbat murmured, giving longer, slower strokes on the smaller mech's aft.

"Have you ever 'faced with anyone before, Soundwave?"

"Senator?"

"I don't even think you've ever used your interfacing equipment," Ratbat said with a gleeful tone and a crooked grin. Soundwave was very lost now, he hadn't ever given thought to anything pertaining _that_; he'd never interfaced in his life and hadn't planned on either. Soundwave's fans finally turned on while the strange emotion coming from Ratbat was so strong now that it seemed to pull him into it.

Ratbat looked down on the heated mech below him, wondering how such a pretty bot had stayed so innocent this long. He is exceptionally young, maybe even only a few deca-vorns, he proposed. The senator took the cloth away, setting the waxing items on the floor below, and placing a servo on Soundwave's aft, giving it a slight squeeze.

Soundwave's eyes widened in horror and he became rigid as the senator started to grope his aft with bare servos. "You really are so pretty, Soundwave," Ratbat whispered.

"Senator, may we please stop?" Soundwave said in a meek voice.

"What is ever the matter, Soundwave?"

"I wish to stop."  
"Oh, but we're having so much fun."  
"I wish to stop now."

"Open your panel, Soundwave," the senator barked.

"I wish to stop _now_," Soundwave's pitch going higher than usual.

Ratbat frowned, looking at the blue mech's back for a while before leaning in and pressing his entire body onto the younger mech below him. "That was an order Soundwave. Or do you not want to assist any further. Do you wish to go back to the streets, Soundwave? Would you rather some brute take you than me?" the senator spat with venom in his words. Soundwave now felt even more frightened than before; he felt a sickening churn in his tanks coming on. Soundwave hung his helm low, and shook his head. Ratbat was right, he needed the credits and he would not get any pay as he was paid now – this was…blackmail, he thought with a feeling of purging his fuel tanks.

Ratbat could wait no longer with Soundwave's unwillingness; he pressed in closer to the mech underneath him. Soundwave's aft met Ratbat's codpiece and Soundwave mewled unexpectedly. "_Open your panel, Soundwave_," Senator Ratbat snapped. Soundwave, feeling ashamed, opened his panel with a clear _click_. He was finally working out the feeling coming from the senator all day, it was a desire, but not like desire itself, it was one that wanted to _take_ something, but Soundwave wasn't sure what.

Soundwave gasped. Ratbat had begun to touch the younger mech's valve, tracing along the rim. Ratbat groaned deeply as his fingers brushed against the blue mech's entrance. The senator's smirk returned as he propped Soundwave up onto the berth, staying on his hands and knees. Ratbat came behind the small whimpering mech and brought his faceplates up to the telepath's aft. The senator gave a tiny lick and elicited a cry from the cassette player. He then started to lick up and down the valve's exterior, making Soundwave quiver and moan. "Ahhhhohhhhhh," Soundwave blurted out as Ratbat dipped his glossa inside the heated valve. The senator swirled his glossa around in the port and gave a certain cluster of nodes and hard press; Soundwave writhed and produced a whining sound. Ratbat came away from the smaller mech's aft.

"Say you want it," Ratbat breathed.

"…"

"Say it!"

"I…I want it."

"Good mech," Ratbat purred. Ratbat, about to take his front panel off, stopped suddenly, receiving a message on his H.U.D. "Damn it all!" he yelled. "It appears, Soundwave, that we are late to our event." Soundwave gave a long sigh of relief and quickly placed his panel back on as he was prompted by the Senator to hurry as they left for the banquet.


	2. Chapter 2

Soundwave, still shaken by his waxing session, stood at the entrance of the main banquet hall, stifling a gasp in awe at the gold, shining metal that covered the decorated walls and intricately designed ceiling. He had never seen so much glimmering, glinting metal all at once, even the ceiling twinkled with its diamond and crystal speckled display. The mech behind him bumped into him.

"Soundwave, stop fumbling about!" Ratbat barked. Soundwave hurried in a clumsy scramble and followed close behind the Senator. The room quickly crowded by the other Senators and bots of other importance and prestige. The cassette player followed Ratbat through hall after hall of beautifully decorated rooms and bots who's plating shined in the golden light of the interior – the same light that covered his bare, unmasked faceplates. The Senator stopped at a secluded and very embellished room, the Senators' private meeting room.

The senator brought him into the currently empty room, grinning at the blue mech as he slumped down in a chair at the long table taking up the room. He motioned with his hand for Soundwave to come over and the mech did as he was ordered.

"Sit, Soundwave," he lazily commanded. Reluctantly, Soundwave slowly sat down on the senator's lap, his knees in between the purple mech's sprawled legs. The cassette player, remembering what happened only a few breems ago, became nervous once more. Ratbat reached toward Soundwave's helm and began stroking his faceplates, murmuring, "Such a gorgeous mech…so beautiful…"

Soundwave shivered as the older mech began to move his other hand to his aft, but he knew the repercussions of protesting. That strange feeling he determined was wanton desire filled his mind as he felt it emit slowly and sink into his own processor. Ratbat brought Soundwave's helm to his own as he groped his assistant's aft; the little mech was so beautiful, so wanting, he thought. And then Ratbat pressed his lips against the younger mech, making Soundwave squirm as he kept his mouth closed tight. The senator prodded and probed at the other mech's mouth until it opened just so slightly and then his glossa invaded inside the young mech, now trying to move away uncomfortably as Ratbat held him tightly against himself. Soundwave whimpered as he was forced to taste the senator's glossa in his mouth, a bitter flavor of high-grade and some other unusual taste.

Senator Ratbat groaned as he moved his hand up and down the blue mech's aft, eliciting more whines from the young bot, and he twisted his glossa inside the other's mouth, tasting that sweet, deliciousness that would only be his Soundwave.

And then, all at once, they broke apart as the senator lessened the grip on Soundwave's helm. Now both heated, Ratbat moved the trembling Soundwave so that he sat with one leg in between the purple mech's and the other off to the side. The senator still fondled the cassette player's aft as he brought Soundwave's helm up to his own once again – this time his lips near the blue mech's audials.

"Mmmm, Soundwave. Don't be scared; come on…" he trailed off in a husky voice before touching against Soundwave's helm with his faceplates, taking in the scent of his heated frame. The young mech turned his head away as the senator forced him down unto the purple mech's leg, his codpiece pressing hard against the warm metal. Ratbat gave a small chuckle as he began to play with Soundwave's crotch buttons, the younger mech mewling uncontrollably as they were rubbed over and pushed down forcibly. Soundwave felt so wrong doing this but he took Ratbat's threats seriously, he saw what happened to other bots who did not. The blue mech whined as the older mech touched his aft and groped his cod piece, pressing more and more, and, without any thought to it, Soundwave began to rub against the senator's leg, the hot metal getting even more friction.

"That's it, Soundwave, good mech. Just like that," Ratbat purred. The cassette player's fans clicked on and the senator grunted, Soundwave's hip moving up and down Ratbat's leg, making the senator's spike-housing throb. The purple mech grabbed Soundwave and gave another deep kiss, this time the smaller mech's mouth slack, less tense. His glossa prodded in easily and he tasted his Soundwave as if now this were the first time.

The entrance to the room suddenly opened, revealing a lone Senator Proteus who chortled as he walked in.

"A new toy, Ratbat?" he humored, "a pretty one too. You should try sharing your toys once in awhile, Ratbat." Proteus sat down next to the two bots, Soundwave trying to remove himself from Ratbat but was restrained by the older mech, who was smirking. Soundwave felt a tension about the mechs through his telepathy and it seemed as if they knew something he did not. Proteus looked knowingly at the purple mech, waiting for something, and then Soundwave realized what was to ensue.

"Of course I'll share," Ratbat spoke out while he slid Soundwave off him and pushed the shamed mech to the other senator. Soundwave hung his head low as Proteus grabbed him roughly and started to grope him ungraciously. The cassette player gave a pitiful whimper as he was pulled against Proteus and forced into a brutish kiss, one that consumed his lips and his mouth and tasted horrible, a sick feeling coming from his tanks – just like when, just like when, when…

And Soundwave began to cry, his tears falling slowly as Ratbat watched him be touched by the other senator, giving him a threatening glare to do as commanded. "Go on, Soundwave," he said with venom. Soundwave's tears increased as he rocked his hips back and forth on Proteus's leg, whimpering as the heating senator grabbed his aft and gave a deep, throaty laugh.

"Such a pretty little pet, Ratbat…does he know any tricks?" Proteus joked as he felt the crying, blue mech's codpiece.

"Of course," Ratbat replied, "Soundwave, on your knees!" Soundwave sputtered and scrambled to his knees, shaking in fear; what did he want him to do, he thought. Proteus spread his legs as his own internal fans clicked online, he grinned at the little mech below him. What a sweet little toy he thought, an obedient Disposable who took what he deserved, Proteus mused.

The senator opened his cod piece to uncover his pressurized spike, hot to the touch. Soundwave gave a distressed mewl as the back of his helm was clenched in Proteus's hands, shoving the unwilling Soundwave toward the now throbbing spike.

"Remember what I told you earlier!" Ratbat barked in anger.

"Let me handle this, Ratbat," Proteus said cooly.

"Listen here little whore, you are nothing but a pleasure-drone to _real_ bots. Your kind has no place anywhere and you have no right to decline my wants and needs; it's not even funny how fast I can have you executed you filthy slut."

Soundwave was bawling now, his wails echoing off the walls and the two senators sneered in disgust. The blue mech could feel the hate, the horrible feeling of tormenting him, he felt their pleasure in seeing him lowered, degraded – Soundwave wanted to purge.

"Enough!" Ratbat snapped, and the purple mech sent a jarring blow to the sobbing mech's helm, making his head go suddenly to one side very painfully. Soundwave got the message and muffled his crying as best he could. Proteus, his face sneering, brought Soundwave's lips to his spike and spoke in a hostile tone, "Suck it."

Soundwave opened his mouth while the pressing at the back of his helm forced him down onto the spike, the hot cable sliding into his mouth. He released a high-pitched whine as the length went deeper and deeper into his mouth; Proteus elicited a long, drawn out groan. Ratbat, meanwhile, watched with a smile, mindlessly fondling his own codpiece. Soundwave gagged as Proteus's spike reached the back of his throat, making the two senators cackle as the cassette player choked on the spike.

Soon, the spike was moving out of his mouth and then back in again as he sucked at the interfacing cable. Proteus gleamed as Soundwave bobbed his helm forward and back across the cord, the senator moaned as the blue mech, tears drying, gave more attention to his spike. Ratbat only touched himself as Proteus now held Soundwave's helm with both hands, the heated mech grunting when the young mech's lips reached all the way to the base. Proteus began to build his charge and Soundwave moaned as the tingles of excess energy danced around his mouth and electrified his busy glossa. The young mech allowed the spike to go down his throat just slightly, and tried hard to suppress his gag; the senator above him clutching his helm as his hard spike moved in and out the blue mech's mouth. Finally, it became too much for Proteus and his charge became so much it released all at once with a roar coming from his vocals, a charge hitting the back of the smaller bot's throat and transfluid gushing all over his faceplates as Proteus pulled out.

"Good little pet," he moaned. Ratbat, hot and bothered, made a grab for Soundwave as the other senator recovered from his overload. Soundwave, trying to wipe transfluid from his optic looked up at Ratbat, still on his knees. Proteus's fluids drooled down from his lips and coated his chin, making Ratbat open his panel, the purple cable pulsing in front of Soundwave. The cassette player whimpered more as a groaning Ratbat brought his spike to Soundwave's opening mouth. Proteus, cleaning himself with a subspaced cloth, watched with delight.

"So good, so good…" Ratbat moaned as Soundwave moved his glossa and lips up and down and around his length, coming to the hilt and then to the very tip. The blue mech nibbled on the spike's underside and then dragged his glossa up to the tip, where Soundwave gave a light, tantalizing kiss. Ratbat emitted a sharp grunt to this and breathed a gasp as Soundwave held his spike in an intense pressure, his mouth closing completely around the cord. Soundwave lessened his pressure and went back to bobbing his head back and forth like he had done with Proteus, crossing the line for Ratbat's built up charge, causing the purple mech to pull out suddenly as his charge released in the air and he spurt transfluid onto Soundwave as well.

Ratbat's fans roaring, the purple mech fell back, tired from the intense overload, but Proteus spoke, "Swallow it mech-toy," he purred from behind Soundwave. Ratbat glared at the young mech, and with an ashamed look, the blue mech began to rub the transfluid off with his hands and then licked his fingers, tasting the peculiar flavor and musky scent of the fluids that covered his faceplates; Proteus laughed hushedly. Once Soundwave, was done, he looked up at the two cleaned-up senators, waiting for another command. He felt a relaxed tone from both of them as the churning in his fuel tanks greatened.

Ratbat looked down at his beautiful Soundwave and patted his lap to signal the young mech to sit. Soundwave stood only to sit back down on the senator's lap, the purple mech wrapping an arm around him and fondling his lower back. Soundwave started to cry again, this time quietly and the tears more drawn out, slower, as he turned his helm into Ratbat's chestplates. Proteus straightened in his chair – the other senators would be arriving shortly.


End file.
